


The Hot Topical

by NuwandaSnicket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to buy a birthday gift for Claire but he needs some help.  That's where Dean comes in.  But are either competent enough to pull this off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hot Topical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ehs06702](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehs06702/gifts).



> To Kimberly C from facebook, with whom I discussed this whole idea. <3

It was all completely overwhelming.

Dean looked around him, his head spinning. He hadn’t been to a mall in…..forever. Longer than he could remember. All of his clothes came from cheap-ass stores that sold pretty much nothing but jeans, your basic plain t-shirts, and plaid, plaid, plaid. But Cas had wanted help picking out a gift for Claire, and all he had to do was give Dean one look with those big blue eyes and Dean had caved.

So here he was, completely overwhelmed by the sights and sounds. He looked to Cas and wasn’t surprised to see that the angel was faring no better, staring at the carousel with his head tilted to the side in that adorable manner of his. Dean wanted to kiss him but he couldn’t, not here in the mall. He didn’t want to draw attention to them that way. Later, when they were home. He cursed internally with sudden realization. Claire was there. He’d probably have to wait until she was gone. Who _knows_ when he’d get kisses? _Stupid kid_. Dean shoved his irritation away. He was supposed to be helping Cas pick out a gift, not bitching about how the girl was ruining his sex life.

“Dean?”

Dean looked to his boyfriend (he still hated that word….it sounded so juvenile, so high school, but it was what they were). Cas still had his head cocked, though he was now examining Dean. There was a look of desperation on his face. “I don’t know where to begin.”

Dean would have smiled at that desperation had he not felt much the same. Cas wanted help and Dean had none to give. “I….” Then something caught his eye and his face lit up. “This way.” He grabbed Cas’ tie and began tugging him down the hall, stopping dead in front of a store. The entrance was circular and red, the sign above it read ‘Hot Topic’.

“This?” Castiel’s voice radiated skepticism. “ _This_ is where you think we will find a present for Claire?”

Dean released the blue striped tie, smiling as he remembered THAT shopping trip, and smoothed down the front of Castiel’s shirt. It was impossible to miss the way Cas’ cheeks flushed at the action, the heat flared in his eyes. “Trust me.”

After a moment, Cas nodded. “I trust you.” And he followed Dean into the store.

It had been years since Dean had been into Hot Topic, and it had changed. The clothing was much less fringe, much of it covered with logos from such mainstream things as ‘ _Harry Potter_ ’ and Disney films. That was good. It would be easy to find something for Claire that wasn’t too grown up, like something from Macy’s or Nordstrom, but wasn’t too punk or alternative, like Hot Topic used to be.

Something caught his eye all of a sudden and he moved to it. It was a shirt with a devil’s trap on it, and below that it read ‘ _Saving people, hunting things…the family business_.’ Dean simply stared for a long moment. “How the hell….” Then it hit him. “Goddammit Chuck,” he muttered.

“I found something.”

Dean turned at the sound of that gravelly voice that still sent chills down his spine. Cas looked incredibly pleased with himself. He pulled the item out of the black Hot Topic bag and thrust his hands out to show Dean his find. In them was a stuffed Grumpy Cat.

Dean stared, then burst out laughing. Cas’ smile faded, worry bleeding onto his face.

“What is it? Is it not good?”

Dean shook his head, hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “It’s perfect, Cas.”

Cas’ face lit up at the words. “Oh, good.” 

“So you’re ready to go, then?”

Cas nodded, placing the Grumpy Cat back in the bag. “I’ve already paid.”

“Okay. Let’s head back to the hotel, then, and you can give that to Claire.” Dean couldn’t help but smile at the way Cas’ face glowed at the thought of giving Claire her gift.

“You were right, Dean,” Cas said as they headed towards the door, “Claire would like this store. There are a number of disturbed teenagers here quite similar to her." 

Dean winced; he already knew where this was going. Sure enough, a random girl nearby overheard the comment and her head snapped around to see who had made it. Her gaze locked onto Castiel, who was staring right at her. Immediately her eyes narrowed. “Fuck you!” she snapped. 

Cas looked surprised. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—“

“Okay, Cas, let’s go.” Dean knew any attempt Cas made to explain would just make things worse. Taking Cas by the shoulders, he guided him from the store. Still, it was hard not to laugh. It was so funny when Cas was oblivious.

“I don’t understand why she was so upset,” Cas stated. Dean just shook his head, smiling.

“I know, Cas.” They headed down the hall together towards the parking garage. After several minutes, Cas broke the happy silence. 

"Dean?”

“Yes, Cas?” 

“When you were a teenager did you ever shop at the Hot Topical?" 

Dean just about burst into laughter; he managed to turn it into a cough. "No, Cas, I never shopped at the Hot Topical." 

Cas was looking him in confusion. “What’s so funny?”

Dean bit his lip to hold back a laugh and shook his head. “Nothing, Cas.” He knew that he should probably correct Cas but it was so Goddamn adorable that he didn’t want to. 

Cas looked as though he didn’t believe Dean but he didn’t question it. “Okay, then.” They were in the parking garage now, alone next to Baby. Cas stepped in close, so close that Dean could feel his body warmth, and those blue eyes smiled up at Dean. “Thank you for helping me, Dean.”

Dean swallowed, his throat suddenly very dry. “You’re welcome, Cas.” Then soft lips were pressed against his own and all thoughts of Grumpy Cats and Hot Topicals flew out of his head as Cas pressed him back against the Impala. At that moment, he forgot about everything except his angel.

Forgot until about half an hour later, when Castiel handed the bag to Claire, explaining “I got it at the Hot Topical,” and it was all he could do not to burst into laughter.

Yeah, he had the most adorable boyfriend EVER.

 

**fin**


End file.
